A Little Sparks
by Fangirl3142
Summary: I noticed there aren't any KashinoxJohnny fanfics out there so I made one. Please read and tell me if you like. This is a oneshot, but with good reviews I can make a longer story. AND NO FLAMERS! THANKS, HOPE YOU ENJOY 3


**I have no Rights to this, It's just a fanmade story. All rights go to the creators of Yumeiro Patissiere/Professional and the Characters included. Please do not leave hater comments, this is my first real story for this Anime and I would be very much appricieate if you would just leave it alone. **

**Thank You For Your Time, Please Enjoy~~~ 3**

It was a normal day, the skies were clear and the day was warm, at least outside it was.

"Why do you keep getting in my way?!" a small boy with golded hair and eyes yelled, facing a boy with pale blond hair and blue eyes.

"Me?! You're the one who's in the way here!" the other shot back. The two continued like this, sparks flying as they trew insults at eachother. But of course this was also a normal day for them.

"Kashino, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to we can just fix it easily." a girl with long brown hair and eyes said grabbing hold of the golden boy's arm.

"Yeah, come on. Can't we just forget this and keep making sweets, Johnny?" another girl with long blond hair said patting Johnny on the back.

"No, this has happened too many times. I'm sick of his screw ups and this moron in general." Kashino said pushing the brunette into the blond girl.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" the blond yelled catching her. The brunette gave a nod and lifted herself up.

"Thanks Lemon."

"Maybe we should leave and give these two sometime to work it out." Lemon offered, dragging Ichigo out the door with her. Before the two boys could protest, the girls were long gone.

"This is your fault, you made them feel uncomfortable!" Johnny yelled.

"You are the one that started it!" Kashino shot back. The boys were eye to eye despite them being so far apart in height. "You are the one that made Chocolat feel bad, you are the one that made Ichigo spill the creme, and you are the one that ruins everything everyday!" he yelled, trying to push Johnny over the edge. He continued on his long list of how Johnny had been a complete screw up, and despite Johnny trying to speak, Kashino never let him get a word in.

Kashino finally got what he wanted, Johnny finally snapped. Johnny grabbed Kashino by the wrists and pinned him against the wall next to the table in the farthest corner of the room. "You listen to me now! I never mean to do what I do, there is no reason to hurting this shop! You are just as much to blame for it's down fall as I am! You are the one who keeps telling us to start over and insist that we get it absolutely perfect every single time!"

"Well maybe if you weren't always going after Ichigo, you would do better in the shop!" Kashino shot back putting up little fight against Johnny's strength. "Can't you let her go, or at least go after someone else?"

"Someone else?" Johnny said looking surprised, but then smirked. "alright I will go after someone else."

"Good now maybe you might make som-"

Kashino couldn't get the rest of that sentence out before Johnny leaned down and closed the small gap between them. Kashino's eyes grew wide with the realization of the ituation the two boys were in.

"You idiot!" Kashino yelled, hitting Johnny upside the head. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Kashino looked flustered and his face was a deep shade of red.

"I know exactly what I did." Johnny said pulling the boy close despite the pain in the back of his head. "I'm going after someone else." He said, lowering his lips on Kashino's again.

Kashino struggled and tried to push him away, but Johnny's grip was too strong. He gasped as Johnny bit Kashino's lower lip, Johnny took the opportunity to snake his toung into the shorter boy's mouth. He played with the roof of the boys mouth and toung, earning a reluctant moan.

Kashino didn't know what to do, he didn't want to like it, he never would have, yet he found himself falling into the kiss. He'd lost his senses and pushed back against Johnny, entangling there toungs he deeped the kiss.

At first Johnny thought it would just be a little prank on Kashino, but soon found himself liking it. He'd actually wanted more of this, more of Kashino. He slowly slid his hand hand up Kashino's shirt, earning more moans.

At this point Johnny was sitting on the floor, and Kashino was practically on his lap. The shorter boy had snaked his arm around the taller one's neck, pulling him closer. Johnny ran his hands up Kashino's sides and eventually over his chest.

Kashino gasped and pulled away, moving off of Johnny. He was panting, trying hard to catch his breath. "That went a bit too far, why did you do that?" he said wiping his mouth and pulling hi shirt back down.

"I'm not exactly sure anymore, but I now know something I didn't before." Johnny said standing up and moving closer to Kashino.

"W-what would t-that be?" Kashino stuttered and flinched as Johnny knelt next to him. Johnny brought his lips to Kashino's ear, noticing the boy's figiting.

"I wouldn't have regretted anything, if it had gone further than what we did." he whispered, stopping Kashino dead in his tracks. He pulled away and stood back up, "You should probably fix yourself before the girls get back, they should be here any minute." Johnny held his hand out to Kashino, who took it and stood up.

"Well whatever, it's not like anything really did happen." Kashino said walking back toward the kitchen.

"But here's the real question, did you want anything more to happen?" Johnny asked smirking, Kashino stopped. He looked back at the younger classman, then bakc towards the kitchen.

"Maybe... I did. Oh and one more thing. Whatever happened today between you and me, it will remain our secret." he said walking through the doors and into the next room. Johnny smiled and sat down at one of the tables.

"That would be for the best, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't satisfied with my answer." He said softly, ending right as the girls walked in.

"We're back!" Lemon yelled, Johnny turned around to both of them.

"Welcome back." he said with a bright smile.

"Where's Kashino?" Ichigo said looking around the room.

"Back in the kitchen."

"Oh I guess we should get back to work."

"Actually I wouldn't go back there quiet yet." Johnny said stopping the girls.

"Why?" Lemon asked looking over at the blond boy.

"I think Kashino might still need a little bit of time to cool down." he said, knowing he was the only one to understand the situation.

"Will he be ok?"

"I'm mostly sure he'll be fine." Johnny said standing up and walking towards the girls. "But I know for certain, this isn't the last time it will happen." he said smirking and looking at the kitchen door.

Maybe, this could definately start something new.

_Wow I guess I really am bad at these kind of stories, well please tell me if it is good. If you do I can try and write more like it, I know there aren't alot of stories like this out there. Thank you, hope you enjoyed._


End file.
